1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue device and, more particularly, to a smokeless barbecue device having a coal supporting means below which a water tank is disposed, a plurality of sprays disposed between the tank and the coal supporting member and two ventilators disposed above the tank.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional smokeless barbecue device which has a casing 51 disposed in a table 50 with a coal supporting means 53 disposed in the casing 51. A meshed grate 531 is disposed transversely in the coal supporting means 53 so that hot coals 532 can be put on the meshed grate 531. A barbecue grill 56 is supported above the coal supporting means 53 and flush with the table 50 such that food can be put on the barbecue grill 56. A frame 52 is disposed under the table 50 and has a tubular portion 521 extending therefrom so as to receive the casing 51 therein. An annular space 523 is defined between the tubular portion 521 and the casing 51 and communicates with a pipe 60 to which a ventilator 54 is disposed so that smoke will be sucked by a downward flow produced from the ventilator 54 and is removed via the pipe 60. A separating plate 58 and a water container 59 are respectively disposed below the coal supporting means 53 so that debris of coals and food will drop to the water container 59. When using the barbecue device, a user may operate a switch 61 disposed on the frame 52 to actuate the ventilator 54 so that smoke will be sucked immediately into the annular space 523.
However, the smoke produced from the coals 532 and the food includes carbon and grease particles, both of which will adhere to the blades of the ventilator 54 and an inner periphery of the pipe 60 which is a particular problem when cleaning these parts of the barbecue device. Furthermore, referring to FIG. 2, a barbecue restaurant has to dispose many pipes underground and each of which should be manufactured of special material so as to bear high temperature for the smoke passing therethrough. At least one extra ventilator 62 with a large horse-power is needed to suck the smoke from the pipes underground. All of the types of equipment mentioned above are expensive.
The present invention intends to provide an improved smokeless barbecue device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.